Lepidoptericidal isothiuronium compounds have been disclosed in the prior art particularly those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,969,511 and 4,062,892 and have the formula ##STR2## These compounds have a major disadvantage in that they show high levels of phytotoxic activity and thus, although controlling lepidoptera in the crop to be protected, are detrimental to the crop itself. To overcome this problem, applicants have discovered that substitution of the active hydrogen on the above type of isothiuronium and urea compounds with certain specific, relatively easily cleaved groups can lessen or eliminate phytotoxic effects of the parent compound while maintaining, and in some cases enhancing, the lepidoptericidal activity of the compound.
No prior art has been discovered which teaches or suggests the result that applicants have achieved.